


The Northern Blackfyre

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blackfyre restoration, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is a Blackfyre, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: For years, Rhaegar I Blackfyre has been wedging war on Viserys III Targaryen resulting in a fragile peace between House Targaryen and House Blackfyre. But Daemon Blackfyre is not only a black dragon, he is also a wolf and the black Dragonwolf is now preying on the last daughter of House Targaryen.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 132
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Daemon's POV

Its still a strange feeling, to be here, inside the walls of the Red Keep. There has been so much bad blood between his House and the Targaryens. Five full blown rebellions, not counting the War of the Ninepenny King. The last rebellion conducted by his father, Rhaegar Blackfyre, First of his name. It was before his birth, before his father sank during a sea battle in the North, near White Harbor. By some miracle Rhaegar managed to survive the battle, washing on the shore, only to be found by Lady Lyanna Stark, who was visiting the Manderly at the time. 

The She-Wolf of Winterfell, was the one nursing the Black Dragon back to health and one thing leading to another, well here he is. After that his father chose to bend the knee to King Viserys, sending the Golden Company back to Essos, living the rest of his life in the North, with his mother. 

Today, both Rhaegar and Viserys are gone. Viserys's only son, Aegon VI Targaryen is sitting on the Iron Throne. Viserys's young sister, Daenerys as his queen. He can't stop smilling, thinking of the fierce little dragon, he's actually heading for her solar. He can already hear her sing under his touch... As always, the old Knight, Ser Barristan, is guarding her door and as always he is sending him a hard and bitter glare.

Dany's solar is a small room, but comfy. She recently added a large couch in the room, He can only guess that she was affraid they could ending up breacking her desk, at least that's what he tells himself with a chuckle.

She is sitting behind her desk working on some papers, "what can I do for you my Lord ?" She asks not looking at him. 

"Its about an urgent matter of state, I'm affraid, my Queen". He says.

"Is that what you said to Ser Barristan ?" She is rolling her eyes "Why are you really here ?"

"You know why I'm here, my queen" He's smiling.

"Yes I know... we can't continue to do _this_. I'm your Queen, its not right." She says, bitting her lower lip.

"Must we do this every day, Dany ? Don't get me wrong, it was fun the first few times, but I grow more and more tired of this game" he's coming closer. "You know you _need_ me Dany and I _need_ you. I'm the only one who can make you feel good Dany".

"My husband..." she says, weakly.

He can only laugh at that "come on, love, he is too busy taking Renly Baratheon's cock. You were married for many moons when we have started this and I still can remember the sight of my bloody cock coming in and out of your sweet cunt. He has never touched you and he never will, which is a good thing, otherwise I would have already killed him and damn the consequences". He says growling.

"Now, please little dragon, sit on the damn desk and open your legs, I'm hungry". She do just that and for the next few minutes he's feasting on her, keeping his hand fermly on her mouth, silencing her loud moans

***

"You know, It was not a lie, I need to talk to you about a matter of state" he declares.

 _"Really ?"_ She asks, skeptically. 

He needs to approach this carefully. Of course, he trusts his little dragon implicitly, but her reaction to his plans could be bad. "Aegon is a weak and a fool. By giving me Summerhall he thinks he can control me and yet, I took his queen and soon I will take his crown! My secret negociations with Lord Tywin have come to fruition".

"What do you mean ?"

"I will marry his granddaughter Myrcella". 

He can see the expression on Dany's face morphing into pure rage. _"GET OUT!"_ She screams. _"GET OUT!!!"_ He loves the sight of his little dragon losing her temper. "That's my dragon" he says, crashing his lips on hers, at least until she is bitting him. Hard.

Hard enough to drew blood. with a hiss he's leaving her mouth

"Yes, I'm a dragon and I do not share!" She shoots with fury

"Oh, neither do I, love. I have no intention of sharing my power, especially not with a man like Tywin Lannister". 

"What do you mean ?" She is still fuming. 

"I will marry Myrcella at Summerhall... " He can't finish before she cuts him. "You fucking bastard..."

"For fuck sake, Dany, let me finish. I will marry Myrcella at Summerhall, it will be the greatest and most flamboyant wedding in Westeros history. The King will be there, Lord Tywin forces will be there. But not _you_. Play sick, find a reason to stay at the Red Keep and prepare the castle for my return" 

Realisation settles on Dany's face. "You can't be serious..."

"Summerhall will mark the end of the Targaryens as a Dynasty my love. You can stop me right now, you can call for Ser Barristan, He would gladly end my life or you can choose to become my queen. To become Daenerys Blackfyre".

His heart is racing, faster and faster, while the silence between them is streaching. Then she is looking at him, her face hard to read. "What about Lord Tywin and Myrcella ?" She asks, spitting the girl's name

He's smiling. "I'm going to play the perfect green boy with Myrcella on our wedding night, I can assure you my love, the marriage isn't going to be consumed. When we return to the Red Keep after Aegon's death, the Lannister will be ambushed by the Golden Company. When my father sent them back to Essos, it was with the promise of their return. The North is with me! My uncle Brandon, he will lead the Northern army and they are going to invade Casterly Rock and the Westerlands by the lands. He has already secured the cooperation of the old Walder Frey."

Dany is shocked. "Your uncle agreed to that ?"

He chuckles, "wasn't that hard, he couldn't wait to _fuck the Lannisters in the arse_ his own words".

"Maybe we can keep Aegon alive..." she starts. "Don't be absurd! He has to die, I promise you, I will do this quickly, but him and all of his Kingsguards, they are already dead. I will deal with his Hand when I return to the Red Keep". He can see that she is still conflicted. 

"Once again Dany, here and now I choose to put my life into your hands. You can end this, but you know that the Kingdoms needs a strong dragon. A red dragon, or a black dragon, it doesn't matter, but Aegon is way too weak and your House won't survive him, no matter what. I know in my heart, that our union, a red and a black dragon, is the answer!". 

He takes her hands in his. "We can do this, but its only worthy if we are together" then she is looking at him, as a new resolution settles in her eyes. 

"Well, then, Daemon IV Blackfyre, we do it. _Together!"_ She says strongly.


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon's POV

The large hall reeks of blood, his metallic scent is everywhere. Its not surprising, he never saw so much _blood_ except maybe on a battlefield. Still it is different, it _feels_ different. The walls and the floor are covered by blood and bodies. The Lannisters have been terribly efficient, which was expected. He was with Myrcella, in their room when the whole thing started. The screams, the cursing, even the crying... The poor sweet girl was terrified. And be forced to play the fucking green boy with her... well, she probably thought that he was incapable of protecting her, if someone was to burst in the chamber. Of course, Lannister's soldiers were guarding the door and if outside of the castle thousands of Targaryens's loyalists are dying, here inside, the silence is almost deafening.

At the center of the hall, there is a circle formed by the bodies of the Kingsguards. They didn't stood a single chance. Its almost unfair... Not with the betrayal of their brother, Ser Jaime Lannister.

Jaime's survival was one of Tywin's conditions, along with the promise that once King, he would freed the man from his vows. But using him against his brothers, well that was all on Daemon.

After he found out the truth about the knight's relation with his sister and about Cersei's children, including the sweet Myrcella, Ser Jaime was more than pliant to his will. 

From the center of the circle of bodies, a long trail of blood is marking the floor, leading to a wall, on the other side of the great hall. Aegon's body is there, resting against the wall. He made a promise to Dany, that his death would be quick, he didn't thought that Aegon would resist so much. Many arrows are planted in his body. He is slightly surprised, that he took so many arrows to bring him down. Maybe he wasn't as weak as he thought...

Daemon is kneeling in front of the body. The sword, Blackfyre is still in Aegon's hand, she's colored red. He takes the sword back, after Rhaegar's defeat at White Harbor, his father had to abandon the sword when he chose to bend the knee. A _proof_ of good faith, more like the price for been able to live the rest of his days in peace, in the North.

Now, the sword is back where she belongs, in the hands of a Blackfyre!

"And now the rains weep over his halls." He whispers.

Suddenly Daemon can hear a cough and he's actually amazed to see Aegon opening his eyes, giving him a sad and resigned smile.

"Everyone, every single advisor I ever had, told me to kill you." His voice is weak and he sees that the dying King has some trouble breathing. One of the arrows must have hit his lungs.

"But I thought, that there was enough blood between our Houses and killing you would have turned the North against the Crown." He is coughing again. "And Dany was with me on that, always defending you..." Immediately his eyes are wide open. "Gods, Dany, she has nothing to do with this, _please_ spare her life."

Daemon could be cruel and reveal to the man the part Daenerys played in his demise. But she is Aegon closest kin and he knows that the loves her, in his own way. Not as a man loves a woman, more like a sister and not in the traditional Targaryen's fashion. So he lies.

"You are right, she has nothing to do with this." Daemon's voice is soft. 

Except, she has _everything_ to do with this. He remembers, his first meeting with a little girl on the shores of Dragonstone. How homesick of the North he was, how he was missing the little Arya, despite the double presence of Ghost and of the Starks's men charged to keep him safe. How mesmerized he was, by her shining silver hair and vibrant purple eyes, so much like his father and yet at the same time, so different. He remembers her first giggles when Ghost was licking her face and the pang in his heart at the adorable sight. He remembers the games they played and the first few kisses they were sharing, hidding in the shadows. He also remembers the pain of the separation, that fucking cunt Viserys, making sure that Dany was betrohed to Aegon, in a desesperate attempt to hide his son's preferences.

A match between him and Dany would have united their Houses, bringing a lasting peace. He could have been Aegon's strongest and most loyal ally. It was the unspoken reason for his fostering at Dragonstone. But all that was left, was a burning and bitter hate towards Aegon, one that he learned to hide very well, over the years. The only way to truly take Dany was to take the Crown. Thousands men will die or are dying for this and he realizes that he doesn't care about the cost. 

"She will become a silent sister." He lies again. 

"I will have to take your words for it" Aegon says, pain written all over his face. "Now, please Daemon, finish this."

At that moment, he understand now that Aegon was never weak, a fool maybe, but not weak, not the way he thought he was. Aegon was just a man ,born at the wrong time, at the wrong place.

He plunges Blackfyre straight into Aegon's heart, the arrows, somehow they have missed his heart. 

"You were a true dragon, brother, sleep well". He whispers to Aegon's ear, softly, as the last King of the Targaryens closes his blue eyes, for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon's POV

In his youth, Daemon often thought about the glory of the battlefield. Thinking of his namesake, fighting Ser Gwayne, creating his legend, even in death.

There was also the stories about his father, the most famous was his favorite as a child. Rhaegar's victory on Robert Baratheon, at the Trident. His father's first battle and the real beginning of Rhaegar's rebellion against the Targaryens. The image of his father wielding Blackfyre, clashing against Robert's hammer, so vivid in his childish mind.

In truth, there's nothing romantic on a battlefield, nothing really worthy of a song. Still, as he cuts amongs Lannisters's soldiers with Blackfyre, in a corner of his mind, he can't stop thinking about the songs this day will spawn. from the bloody wedding, to _this_.

After leaving Summerhall behind them, they have made good time on the Kingsroad. The Lannisters drunk on the defeat of the Targaryens. As he hoped, the Kingswood was indeed the perfect place for the ambush...

The Elephants of the Golden Company, crushing the Lannister's cavalry. Cutting limbs and percing bodies, Daemon sees the same expression over and over, on his opponents's faces. A complete and total misunderstanding of the situation. Like they can't really deal with this sudden new reality, like they are expecting to woke up at any moment. He kind of chuckle at this, telling himself that the Targaryens's men must have had the same exact expression at Summerhall, just before falling under a Lannister's sword.

Daemon left Ghost in King's Landing, with Dany, so Sandor Clegane is at his side, guarding his back. Turning the man was easy, he only needed to find his soft spot. For Sandor, its his brother, Cregor Clegane, the terrifying Mountain. Hate is a powerful motivation. Daemon would know.

All around them, the battle has turned the vegetation red. The smell of the pins covered by the scent of blood. It brings him back to the Great Hall of Summerhall, to Aegon's blue eyes closing. Still, strangely the sight of the green grass and leafs, now crimson, remind him of an Heart Tree. Maybe its a sign ? Maybe this day is marked by the blessing of the Old Gods ?

***

The banners of the golden skulls are dominating the battlefied. Moving through the corpses, Daemon is welcomed by Jon Connington. Its been years since he last saw the man, his departure after that Rhaegar bent the knee, difficult. He blamed Rhaegar for abandonning the Blackfyre's cause, for choosing Lyanna Stark over the crown. Maybe he was right, yet despite Rhaegar's promise of a glorious return for the Golden Company and House Blackfyre, they were never able to really reconcile. 

Still Jon didn't hesitate to answer Daemon's call.

"Your grace, this is a historical day, the day where the Lannister have tasted the bitter and sharp flavour of our steel. The day were the Seven Kingdoms are back under the rule of a true Dragon!" Jon is literally beaming, which is a bit creepy.

As they are moving towards the edge of the battlefield, corpses are stripped, the spoils of war. "The men's behevior during the battle was exemplary, Jon. I want them to know that I'm proud of them, of every single one of them!"

"Aye, it will be done, your grace!" He never saw Jon in such a mood, its really an odd sight

"The Mountain has been dealt with ?" He asks, the man has been one of Daemon main concern. 

"The archers on top of the Elephants have managed to pin him almost at once. As instructed he was kept alive."

"Sandor ?" he asks

"He took his brother in chains, into the woods. I didn't think a man that big could scream so much". Jon is grinning and Daemon is strangely happy for Sandor, the man deserves his vengeance. 

"The women have been put under guard. The men, they wanted to _play_ with the women. Especially with the lioness and her cup." Daemon really don't like the sick smile on Jon's face.

"I will not start my reign by letting women who are under my care be raped. If anything happens to Lady Cersei or Lady Myrcella, you and the captains will have to answer for it Jon, _personally_. Am I perfectly clear ?" Connington only nods at his King.

I need to show to the Seven Kingdoms that I can control my men, even in the heat of a battle. Or its aftermath. I need this day to fit with the narrative I have in mind and the safety of both Lady Cersei and Lady Myrcella is paramount

"Of course, your grace". Jon seems to have understood the message, good.

They are now reaching the outside of the battle and in the mud Daemon sees the body of the imp. He was crushed under an elephant, it seems. A pity, Daemon liked the man and his witty spirit, under a different circonstance, Tywin Lannister would probably be pleased to know that Tyrion died that way. Daemon finds the thought somewhat amusing.

Speaking of the man, Tywin is on his knees, all muded. The old lion has never seems so... old...

"Where is my son?" Daemon knows after which son Tywin is asking. Jon is the one answering.

"He was protecting the women" fear is passing on the old lion's face "he's alive, he didn't put much of a fight, once we put our hands on his sister and niece." Jon's satisfied smug look, it must be quite irritating for the old lion.

"This is madness Daemon. You will not find a better match than Myrcella and you can't hope to take control of the Kingdoms with only the ten thousands men of the Golden Compagny. The Westerlands won't late this treachery unpunished. I have still at least five thousands men at the Rock. A whole mighty Knigdom against you, the burden of the Targaryen's extinction, you have played your hand badly Daemon, I thought you smarter than that."

Daemon have to admit in principle, Tywin makes some very good points. 

"As we speak, the Rock must have fall at the hands of my uncles and about Myrcella, I'm a dragon, do you really think I could have wanted anything else than another dragon?" 

Realisation settles on the old lion's face. "Daenerys" He says furiously. 

Daemon can't contain the grin eating his face. _"Obviously._ You always thought yourself more cleaver than you really are. But I can give you one thing, you understand the importance of a good narration. Of a good story. That's why you turned the simple slaughter of a minor House, into a song. I have no intention of taking the burden of the destruction of House Targaryen on my shoulders. That's on you, you see, I'm a victim, you used our alliance and my wedding, to kill Aegon. Luckly with my forces returning to Westeros, I was able to avenge my King".

"He won't work" he says, but Daemon can hear an accent of desperation in Tywin's voice.

"People will believe what they want to believe. The fact that I will take Aegon's widow as my queen, it will show that I don't seek the destruction of the Targaryen. Not their bloodline at least. I was thinking I could call this union, _the Song of Ice and Fire_. A reference to my northern roots, to the _pact_. Catchy isn't it ?"

"What will happen to my family ?" Tywin asks resigned.

"Cersei will become a Silent Sister and Ser Jaime will be executed soon. The man is an oathbreaker and a Kingslayer, he took Aegon's life after all. At least that's what people will believe". I can't be known as the man who took Aegon's life, your son is the perfect scapegoat.

"You grandchildren and especially Myrcella will be used as I see fit. Jon, I need a block." Soon after, Tywin Lannister is dragged to an execution block.

"Let me do it, my King" Jon's voice sounds far away, Daemon's mind focusing on the old lion. "The old ways, Jon, it has to be me" probably not very rational, many men are already dead or will die because of him and he didn't swing the sword himself. Yet, he _needs_ to do this.

"Any last words, my Lord ?" Daemon asks, unleashing Blackfyre.

"May your reign last days and your death years, Daemon Blackfyre." Tywin is spitting.

"Lord Tywin Lannister, I Daemon of House Blackfyre, fourth of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhonyar, and the first men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. I sentence you to death". Daemon can't stop myself, he has to rub the titles in Tywin's face. Technically, he's the fith Blackfyre named Daemon, but the last Daemon before him was never crowned in any way...

Swiftly, Blackfyre is falling on the old lion's neck.

***

"At least the fucker knew how to go with style" Sandor is suddenly behind Daemon, eating a chicken leg, while watching Tywin's head rolling on the floor.

Daemon rolls his eyes at Sandor's declaration. "Your brother ?" he asks.

"I took my time. It was enjoyable, I'm sure you know the feeling"

"I didn't take any pleasure in this, Sandor, it was necessary. That's it".

"Sure, keep telling you that. I know a killer when I see one"

After a uncomfotable silence they are both bursting into a laughter.

***

Ned Stark's POV

Its not right, none of it is. They are Northmen, they do not sneak in into someone else home, they are not backstabber, isn't it ?. Yet, here they are, in the Lannister's home.The Rock under the complete control of a Northern army. If their fatheir was alive to see this, he would have been very proud. Ned Stark is very uncomfortable at the thought. 

"For Fuck sake, Ned, don't think that I can't see the black cloud on top of your fucking head". They are in Tywin Lannister's solar and Brandon is enjoying the personal wine of the old lion.

"Can't you have some fun for once ? We are in the house of the mighty Twin Lannister, I'm drinking his wine, tonight, I will sleep in the old lion's bed, with the warmth of a Westerlands's girl at my side. I'm close to the glory of making the _Eight_ little brother" 

Ned knows it is pointless to talk to his brother when he is in such a state. He tries nevertheless. "There is no honor in this Bran', I know we have done this for Lya's boy, but still..."

 _"HONOR?!!?!?_ The Targaryens have no fucking honor! Where was their honor when that fucking cunt, Viserys took my Cat?"Brandon is shooting.

Here we go again, Ned thinks with a sight... "He was the king and Catelyn did her duty..."

"He killed her, his fucking sicky seed killed her." Brandon's face is red, from the rage and maybe the wine.

"She died in childbirth, like Lya..." Ned tries to reason with his brother.

"Shut up, Ned! Shut the fuck up!" Maybe he should do just that. But he needs to make sure that Brandon is not completely blindsided by his hatred of the Targaryens.

"You know about Daemon's plans, about Daenerys, right ?" Ned asks cautiously. 

"Ah, I'm sure she's a sweet girl, the kind who knowns her place and if not... Well, I'm sure the northern cock of our nephew, will be a good way to teach her a thing or two" Brandon is laughing, while Ned just wince."Don't be so crass Bran'. She is your Queen and soon, she will be family".

"About fucking time if you ask me! For how long the Targaryens have been pissing on the pact of Ice and Fire ? Daenerys becoming Daemon's wife, its better than nothing. And if fucking the Lannisters was the price for all this, for killing Viserys's sick seed and for taking what was rightfully ours. I say its fucking perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brandon Stark is basically Bobby B in this. Not the most original take but it was really fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys's POV

She is running in the corridors of the Red Keep, trying to catch the damn cat. Aegon is at her side, laughing each time she is failling to do so. "Lets play another game" he says. She's not against the idea, the elusive cat is so frustrating, its no fun anymore. "What do you have in mine?" She asks. 

"Hide and seek!" Aegon's beautiful blue eyes are sparkling. 

She has been searching Aegon for quite some times now, her nephew is as elusive as the damn black cat! That is until she hears someone coughing, yes there is no doubt, the caughing is coming from Viserys's room. Seven Hells! She doesn't like this room, her big brother has always been a somewhat intimidating presence in her life... With caution, she is entering the room, the coughing coming from underneath the bed. She really doesn't like that, there's monster living under the beds, right?

But she is a dragon and dragons are not afraid of monsters, they burn the monsters to ashes. Slowly, she looks under the bed and she smiles wildly, She found Aegon! 

"I won!" She says, triumphant.

Yet, something is not right, Aegon doesn't says anything, no witty clever retort, his cough is only getting worse and worse. Trying to squeeze herself under the bed, Daenerys tries to reach for him "Egg take my hand" She says. But her nephew is out of reach, blood is now coming out of Aegon's mouth. "Please, Egg _take my hand!_ " She screams at him.

 _"Why?"_ He asks, weakly, spitting blood.

She is woking up with a start, tears dry on her face. Its been like this all night, every little moments of rest, haunted by Aegon's ghost. 

Another Ghost is at her side, a real one. Daemon's Direwolf and burying her face in his furr, Daenerys is so grateful for his presence. She knows that he is like a piece of Daemon, so having the wolf near by, its a bit like having Daemon near. And she needs him, now more than ever! 

The letter arrived a few hours ago, a letter with Daemon's seal on it. She has been waiting a long time before opening the letter, knowing that once she was open, there would be no turning back. The death of Aegon, the slaughter of the Targaryen's army, the ambush on the Lannisters. Everything went perfectly... She cried, though. She cried a lot, for her nephew. She tells herself that she did it for the realm, for the peace and the prosperity of the people. But deep down, she knows the truth... Mostly, she did this for something else, something so much more important. Touching her belly, she can feel the slight bump starting to take shape.

She was so careless, letting Daemon finish inside her, again and again. She could have take Moon tea, she should have... but she couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter how _dangerous_ it was...

She has cried enough! Its time now for her to be a dragon, to harden her scales, there is work to do after all. She could clean herself, but the red eyes, the dark circles underneath, the dry tears, all of this is useful!

Outside her chamber, the old knight, Ser Barristan - always faithful - is waiting for her. Daenerys is glad he wasn't at Summerhall, even if she's not sure why Daemon was so insistant on having him stay at her side.

Daenerys is still sitting on her bed, when she summons him."Your Grace, I could hear you during the night..." The old knight seems shocked by her apparence. Perfect, She thinks cynically. A page boy is standing behind the old knight, a trail of fresh foods in hands.

"I'm sorry, Ser, I should have act sooner, but..." her voice is breaking. Standing up, She takes a deep breath "I need to see the small council, Ser. I know the sun is barely rising, but it cannot wait."

The knight is nodding to the page, "right away, your Grace" says the boy; before curtsying and leaving the chamber.

Making her way inside the Red Keep, the knight at her side, She is soon reaching her destination. Like a mummer, she has repeated over and over the story in her mind. Every details of it. 

Once in the room, she tries to find her bearing. Daenerys is not used to be here. When it comes to politics, Aegon was not necessarily old-fashioned, but his Council was another matter.

They are already all here.

Renly Baratheon, Aegon's Hand or the _"real Queen"_ as the court whispers. Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Commander of the Kingsguards. The last Kingsguard alive with Ser Barristan. Lord Edmure Tully, the Master of Coin and Aegon's uncle. The Tully have been on the rise, thanks to their blood relation with the King.

There is also Grand Maester Pycelle, the disgusting creature of the Lannisters, he will be dealt-with soon. Ser Alliser of the City Watch is also here. The man is maybe sour enough to melt steel, but he is trustworthy and she will need the Goldcloaks.

Lets not forget Lord Varys, the Master of Whispers, as always his sweet smile makes her skin crawl.

"Your Grace, no that's its not a delightful pleasure to see you, but really, was-it necessary to wake up before the sun?" Edmure Tully, trying to be charming, Gods, the man has been trying to seduce her for years. She knows he has offered to Aegon his own _solution_ regarding the lack of an heir, offering to share Daenerys's bed in secret. Aegon's wrath has been terrible, Edmure almost losing his place at court. As for Daemon, he wanted Edmure's head on a spike. She remembers, almost betraying herself with a chuckle. 

The fool only seems to realize how distressed she is, his eyes wide. An heavy silence invading the room.

"Are... are you all right, your Grace?" he asks.

"My Lords, I am affraid, I have terrible news, the King is dead" she says, her voice breaking.

She was expecting all sorts of reactions, shouting or accusations perhaps, but not the incredulous glances the men are sending her. Like they are expecting her to laugh at any moment, like if she is making a bad joke.

"It is true my Lords, the King has fall under the treachery of the Lannisters." she says, more firmly.

"That's not possible..." starts Pycelle.

"Shut-up" says Ser Brynden.

"My Queen, surely, you must be mistaken" Edmure seems lost, not sure if he should start grieving or not it seems.

"I received a letter from Lord Daemon, the Lannisters used his wedding to assassinate the King and to slaughter his Kingsguards and the army, with the clear intention to put Lord Daemon on the Throne." From the corner of her eyes, She sees Ser Barristan turning white. 

Ser Brynden is the first to lose his temper. "Fucking Blackfyre! The King should have kill that northern savage a long time ago!" Looking at Pycelle, he continues "you fucking Lannister dog, you have been part of this" his hand drop on the pommel of his sword.

The disgusting old man immediately panicking. "My queen, its a vile lie, I've always been faithful to my King". 

"Ser Brynden, I understand your pain, trust me, but the King has already been avenged. If Maester Pycelle had been indeed playing any part in the death of the King, I can assure you, Ser, justice will be served". The old Maester shrinks with every words she says.

"Why?" They are all turning their heads in the direction of Renly's booming voice. "Why the whole army was with Aeg... with the King?" Tears are building in the Hand's dark blue eyes. "I know the King took most of the army with him, only because you asked for it. So I'm asking again, why?" His voice is hard, almost accusatory. 

"I was coming to that Lord Hand. Me, the King and Lord Daemon, we knew of the Lannisters ambitions or at least we were suspicious. The King was hoping that the union between Lady Myrcella and Lord Daemon could be sufficient enough to quench the thirst for power of Tywin Lannister. There is no _heir_ , no Prince or Princess for the Lannisters." She gives the Hand a blaming glance. "This is why the King gave Lord Daemon Summerhall, to please the Lannisters. I know you were against this, my Lord" Renly is only nodding.

"Despite all of this, I didn't trust the Lannisters, how could I have? So yes, I did ask the King to take the army with him. I thought he would be safe that way... I never thought the Lannisters would go that far, a wedding..."

Lord Varys face is impossible to read and his silence is making her uncomfortable, but at least she can see a lot of sympathy and compassion coming from the Council. Not from Renly though, he still looks skeptical

"You said that the King was avenged?" Renly's asks, Daenerys choose to ignore his refutal of her titles, at least for now.

"Lord Daemon and the King, they had an emergency plan in case of Lannister's treachery. Lord Daemon, with the blessing of the King, brought the Golden Company to our shores once more".

Suddenly, the Seven Hells break loose, the members of the Council clearly distraught. "That is impossible!" Renly cuts among the uproar. "The King would have never approuved of such a thing. And certainly not without the knowledge of this Council." Once again, his voice is hard and accusatory.

Here we go, from now on, she walks on eggshells. "You know my Lords how much Lord Tywin's influence has been spreading, even inside the walls of this castle." She gives a discreet look towards Pycelle.

"The secret needed to be absolute, only me, Lord Daemon and the King knew. You will not find any paper trail. Shortly after the wedding, as the Lannisters were marching towards us my Lords, they were ambushed by the Golden Company in the Kingswood. Lord Tywin is dead, his son, the imp, Tyrion Lannister is dead, the Mountain is dead." 

"What about Ser Jaime?" Ser Barristan is talking for the first time. 

She takes a deep breath, "alive. I'm affraid Ser, that he turned against his white brothers." Both Ser Barristan and Ser Brynden are closing their eyes.

"Fucking Lannister" Ser Brynden mutter.

"And all of this comes from Daemon? How convenient, he was just an innocent bystander ?" Renly snort with an ironic tone.

"There's something else I don't understand, your Grace. If the Blackfyre was so mistrustful of the Lannisters, why marry Lady Myrcella in the first place?" intervenes Lord Edmure.

"The Blackfyre can't be trust, we should call for the bannermen, the Riverlands will avenge their King. I'm sure the Stormlands will join" Says Ser Brynden, looking at the Hand with intensity.

"You forget you place Ser, you are a Kingsguard and I am your Queen." She snaps. Ser Brynder clench his teeth, but he nods nevertheless. "Forgive me, my Queen".

"To answer your question, Lord Edmure, we thought unwise to refute Lord Tywin. Once again there was no heir" She looks at each men, controling the room, the best she can. "Lord Daemon was the only suitable match. You know, all of you, how close Daemon and the King have been since childhood, since our failed betrothal. This court as always mistrust Lord Daemon and its understandable given the history between our two Houses. But we were close as siblings. We were hoping to turn Lord Tywin into an ally" She says with a perfect resignated sigh.

"I will not have two Kingdoms wedging war on the Golden Company when there's no cause for it! This is my word and my word is final!" She says asserting her authority.

An deep and heavy silence settles in the room, until the voice of the Hand is rising again. "Lord Varys" he says "I'm surprised, why didn't you hear any of this? Why were your littles birds so quiet?"

Daenerys is holding her breath.

"I did hear things, my Lord Hand. From the King himself who came to me before leaving for Summerhall. He wanted to know if my littles birds had any knowledge of odd mouvements among the Lannisters. I am ashamed to admit that I didn't see any of this coming. They were absolutely no whispers".

That is a surprise, but a welcomed one, to be sure! She was expecting Lord Varys to be the hardest opposite voice in that room. True, Daemon told her not to worry about the man, but still...

"So what are we doing?" Is asking Lord Edmure. "The Westerlands must be held accountable for the King's death and the remnants of the Lannister's forces might soon move against the Blackf... against Lord Daemon."

She could tell them about the invasion of the Westerlands, by the North, but its probably better not to drop all of this, all at once, on those men. Once again, its strange that Lord Varys isn't aware, or is it?

"The first thing to do is to ring the Bells, the people needs to mourn for the King. Lord Daemon was able to give the King a proper Targaryen's funeral. He is bringing the ashes back to the capital." Daenerys says.

"You want us to open the city gates to the Golden Company?" Asks with incredulity Renly. _"Your Grace"_ he adds almost painfully, after she gives him a hard look.

"I intend for you to follow your Queen's orders. All of you"! She looks at each of these men and they are all nodding, even Renly, he nods, with reluctance, but its enough for now.

"Oh and Lord Hand, I want Pycelle in a black cell." The old man is screaming, while Ser Alliser is dragging him to the cells.

***

She is back in her chamber, lying in bed, trying to relax, to ease the tension out of her body. She rests against the massive form of Ghost. Daemon would chastised her, if he knew this (and maybe he knows, his bond with Ghost is so strange after all). "Ghost is a dreadful Direwolf, not a pet dog Dany, Seven Hells you just can't have him sleep in a bed" and blablabla... Daemon would go to considerable length, to explain how much his wolf is made of stuff from the worst nightmares, while she is scratching his belly. She can't stop smiling at the memory.

"Your Grace..." Ser Barristan's voices is coming from the other side of my chamber's door. "I am sorry to disturbe you, but Lord Varys is here to see you".

She sighs, She was hoping to avoid this at least today. "Alright Ser, you can take him to my solar, I just need a moment".

Scratching Ghost's head, she tries to collect herself the best way she can, before Lord Varys is entering her solar.

"What can I do for you my Lord?" She asks, simply.

The man is smiling and curtsying. "Your Grave, I would like to offer my personal condolences for your lost. I know your grief must be overwhelming.The realm will miss the King terribly".

"Thank you my Lord".

"Though, if I may you Grace, I must congratulate you for your performance in front of the Council. It was impressive".

 _"My Performance?"_ She asks with an edge in her voice.

"Oh yes, your Grace, you have been showing the colors of a true Queen, a real authority and such commanding presence, very reassuring for the future!"

What kind of a web the man tries to weave here? The Spider is now facing the mirror of her solar, looking at his own reflection. "You see you grace, over the years, I have learned to appreciate a good performance. It is the basis of a good story after all and I did enjoy a good story. The key is that the story must be believable, especially if its a lie...

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, my Lord, but I have no time for stories". The man is getting on her nerves.

"I am sorry your grace, but maybe one story ? I promise she will be worth it". She sighs before nodding.

Once again, he is facing the mirror, passing his hand over his bald head. "You don't know how tiring it is, to shaved your head every morning. To make sure that the blade doesn't leave any brand or any traces. Needs to be perfect. The story I will tell you is not perfect, but she is real. A story about Rhaegar I Blackfyre, the Black Dragon, who bend the knee." There is a surprising amont of venom in the man's voice at the mention of Daemon's father.

"More precisely, its the story of Rhaegar's secret siblings." She must have made a face, because the Spider is almost laughing, a sound she has never heard before. "I know, I know, sounds like the title of a bad Braavosis play. But its true. Rhaegar had a younger brother, his name is lost I'm afraid, long forgotten, but lets call him _Griff_ , a good name as any, after all. Rhaegar also had a even younger sister, her name was Serra." There's a surprising amount of affection in the Spider's voice at the mention of that name. "She was a true dragon, the blood of Old Valyria strong in her, such a beautiful child.. looking so much like you in fact..." The fondness in the Spider's voice is almost shocking.

"They were living in a Manse in Pentos, raised away form their brother. A way to protect House Blackfyre's future and Rhaegar was mostly with the Golden Company. He was the Heir, learning how to become a warrior and a King. He did visit his siblings from time to time and those were always joyous events. Serra was particulary very fond of her big brother, she was only 3 years old, for her, he was probably more a father than anything else. When he was around that is." The Spider pauses for a few moments.

"The Manse was a simple house, but the children had guards and servants at their side. They were safe... But children never stay safe for long in this world, isn't it?"

Daenerys didn't know what to say.

"Rhaegar was away, the night the men came. Killing the guards and the servants. An household guard was soon erupting young Griff's chamber. The man was in blood, terribly wounded, clearly dying. Yet, the man was able to save the boy, escorting him outside the Manse. The boy didn't want to leave, not without his sister, so the man told him that his sister was already dead, just before expiring his last breath. All alone, the boy could only wander in the streets of Pentos, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. He did came back to the Manse at one point, all that was left was a burned ruin and among those ruins, the boy did found the charred bones of his sister."

"I didn't know" Daenerys says with a small voice.

"How could you? Anyway, the boy had nothing, only the clothes on his back, his brother could take many moons before coming back. So after starving for days, he had to rely on the kindness of stranger. He did end up finding refuge in a stranger's house. The man was feeding the boy and he was offering a good and comfortable bed. The first night the boy would discover that the man was a Warlock and the Warlock was soon mutilating the boy"

The ghost of a pain is passing on the Spider's face.

"The boy survived, left to his own divices with a burning hate for the Warlock and for the men who killed his sister. He became a thief, a very good one, learning that secrets are more valuable than gold. He changed his name, his appearence, his whole identity and one day, he found out a secret, a secret revealing the identity of the men responsibles for his sister's death. He had his suspicions of course but the truth... the truth was bigger than everything he could have imagined".

"And what happened to the boy?" Daenerys asks carefully.

The Spider is smiling "your father was a ruthless man, your Grace, but he couldn't really have the death of two children coming back to him. He needed a hand, a hand capable of doing the dirty work. A man like Tywin Lannister".

"You mean..."

"It was Tywin Lannister most closely guarded secret, you see, at least that's what he thought. The man he sent for this, was the only one he could trust, his brother. After what happened to that Manse, the men responsibles, the foot-soldiers, were dealt-with by the old Lion, leaving only three men aware of the truth, your father, Tywin Lannister and Gerion Lannister. Its one too many."

"You are telling me that my father was responsible for the death of a three years old little girl?" She can hear the disgust in her own voice.

The Spider is not answering "Gerion was not like his brother or your father. He was haunted by what he did and eventually was letting slipped enough clues. The boy having forged his new identity was able to come close to your father, one despicable task after another, hell bent on taking his revenge, on both the Targaryens and the Lannisters".

She looks at the man defiantly "did you come here to finish the job?" She asks, at her side Ghost is growling, barring his fangs towards the Spider.

The Spider is looking at Ghost, a strange smile on his lips. "I don't know what you mean your Grace, but there is a part of the story I left out. You see when the boy was mutilated, the Warlock was chanting, playing with fire and the boy heard something, a voice coming from the fire, _"your House will rises, higher than before, with a black dragon, wearing the skin of a white wolf at his head."_ For years, the boy thought that it was just his mind playing a trick on him. A result of the pain and the shame the warlock was inflecting on him."

"Daemon" Daenerys whispers.

"You see for years, the boy, now a man, was standing in the shadows, helping his brother even if Rhaegar was unaware of his survival. You cannot kill a man who is already dead. And the man didn't took any chances. But he was there, sabotaging the Red Dragons,the best he could, planning his vengeance on the Lions. Did you really think that Gerion Lannister vanished at sea?"

A cruel smirk makes his way on the Spider's face.

"That is, until his brother chose to bend the knee. And for what? For _love"_ the disdain in his voice is palpable "Serra's murder forgotten because of a Northern beauty. The man grew bitter and bitter, all those years of work, only ashes. As burned as the Manse where his sister died. All that changed the day he met his nephew. At first, he wasn't really impressed, there wasn't much dragon blood in the boy, but when he saw the beast at his side...

"Don't tell me my Lord, the man's new name was Varys." She says.

The Spider is only smiling "that would be the logical conclusion isn't it? Not that it matters, what's matter is that I am aware of your current condition your Grace".

Instinctively, her hands falls on her belly "I don't know what you mean" I tries.

"Please your Grace, I'm your ally. Love, its a strange thing, love with Rhaegar, doomed House Blackfyre and yet it was the main strenght motivating his son. And now love could destroy everything again". His eyes are dropping on her belly. "I guess getting rid of it is not an option?" She doest't even have the time to answer. "No, of course not. Well your Grace, time for you to prepare yourself for another performance. Special dresses will be used to hide your condition, even when she reaches her critical point. They will be brought to you, along with trustworthy handmaiden".

"You are presuming much!" She snaps.

He is simply standing, ready to leave the room. "Your Grace, with your permission." He is almost reaching the door when she asks, "are you him? Are you _Griff_?"

Once again, he is simply smiling, "my name is Varys, your Grace. I serve the realm and the realm needs you. You and Lord Daemon that is. That is all you need to know".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prequel, taking place before chapter one.

Daemon

He doesn't really like the crowd, the reason is quite simple, he doesn't trust people. _There's always a knife, hidding in the dark_. That's what his uncle, Brandon Stark told him, again and again since his childhood at Winterfell. His cousins, all they wanted was to play in the wolfswood, in full light. Back then, he felt more comfortable in the shadows, spending time in the crypt, with his mother and the old Kings of Winter. At least he had nothing to fear from the dead... Some might said that his early childhood was soured by his uncle Brandon, his other uncle Ned Stark would agree. But he's grateful, Brandon knew that he needed to be prepared. As the only child of Rhaegar Blackfyre, he would never be safe. 

Still it wasn't so bad, he had little Arya following him everywhere and later on, his wolf. And the shadows are comforting!

Now, he's back, in broad daylight, more vulnerable than ever. 

_Here_ at King's Landing. So many knifes are waiting for him in this city; yet he _had_ to come back. Tonight, the Crown is celebrating, the three years of marriage between King Aegon Targaryen and Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Nothing worth celebrating, if you asked him. They were close once, him, Dany and Egg. Until they took Dany away from him, after that... After that, he did the only thing he could at the time, he ran away. Away from the heartbreak. 

He could have settled in the North and he thought about it. Maybe he could have married his cousin, Arya Stark... He loves her, but not like this and in the end of the day, everything in Westeros was a reminder of Dany. Even the fucking snow of the North.

So, with Ghost, he headed for Essos. He learnt how to ride, how to _truly_ ride with the Dothrakis. He fought againts them sometimes, when he needed to defend the Khalasar where he lived, against another Khal. He killed his first man using a arakh, he became a man following the Dothrakis, in more ways than one. He made love to a woman for the first time, under the sky of the Great Grass Sea. Her name was Irri and she was sweet, not enough to chase Dany's memory away, though. 

He thought that Dany would have loved the Dothrakis, not _everything_ about them for sure, but some aspect of their culture. He made himself a promise, that he would make love to Dany there, one day. Under the vaste sky of the Great Grass Sea...

He left Drogo's Khalasar, though, at some point. He didn't felt much, leaving Irri behind, still he hopes that she was able to find happiness with one of Drogo's bloodrider. He pushed towards the Great Sand Sea, but there's nothing there, just sand and emptiness. A land as empty as his heart at the time. Ghost almost died there, in this fucking place. 

He met with the Jogos Nhai, spent some time in the ruins of Yi Ti, before he finally headed for the Free Cities and the Golden Company.He learnt that Aegon and Daenerys were finally married, a few years after the annoncement of their betrothal and his self imposed exill. It was a dark time for him, haunted that he was, by visions of Dany and Aegon together, in their intimity. He tried to find some comfort into the alcohol or the flesh, but it was of no use. He laughed, a cynical and pathetic laugh, when even after almost a year of marriage, they were still no child. How fucking weak Aegon's seed must be ? That's what he told himself in those moments, but in the end, Dany's body was still Aegon's. So the euphory was always short.

***

The Red Keep is a symbol of power for the Targaryens. Generations of the monarchy were born in this castle, many died in the Red Keep too. Like Maegor, impaled on the Iron Throne. He's eying the ugly thing, so many Targaryens and Blackfyres died for this absurd monstrosity. Now, don't get him wrong _he respects_ what the Throne means. 

The celebration is going throughout the city, even the commoners have their scraps, but here, in the Throne's room the many nobles men and women of the Seven Kingdoms are waiting for the royal couple. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

The herald is raising his voice, knocking his staff on the floor. "The royal highnesses, King Aegon Targaryen and Queen Daenerys Targaryen!"

Aegon didn't changed much. He grew up, for sure, he's tall, taller than him now, in fact, but apart from the silver hair, he's still looking very much like a Tully. He still has that kind and open smile, Daemon learnt to hate!

The King is looking at his court, taking the mesure of it, perhaps. "My Lords and Ladies, please a huge applause for you Queen!" 

From behind Aegon, the petite form of Dany is emerging.

His eyes, resting on his love for the first time in years, its suddenly hard to breath. She changed so much and at the same time not at all! The young girl definitly turned into a woman and what woman! Most men would sell their souls, just for a moment with her, he knows it! A man like Drogo would cross the sea for her, well tough luck for his _almost_ friend, Dany belongs to him and him only.

He could be burning of jealousy at the sight of Aegon and Dany, together and hands in hands. But he knows the truth now, about Aegon and that so called marriage. Still, the obvious lust in the eyes of the many men in the Throne's room gets on his nerves. Especially the shameful way, that dumb fish, Edmure Tully is eyeing his Queen.

Aegon's eyes are falling on him, the King's smile a bit stiff at first. "Lord Blackfyre, its a pleasure to have you among us. I'm pleased that you have accepted the invitation". At his side, Dany is immobile, still as a statue. "I won't have missed it for the world, my King". He sees the hateful looks of the Kingsguards, their hands resting on the pommel of their swords. 

"You were not easy to find my Lord, you have to tell me everything about the wonders of Essos". The King makes a sign with his arm, asking him to come closer. 

They are now side by side; the Kingsguards behind them, their swords ready, no doubt. Dany vanishing the moment he came closer. "Its good to see you again, Daemon" he wasn't expecting Aegon to drop his Kingly mask, its surprising. "I have missed you, I wish this _issue_ with Daenerys never happened." He smiles at him and Daemon can tell, the smile is genuine.

"Its in the past, your Grac..." 

"Please, Daemon, when its just the two of us, call me Aegon" he cuts him.

Looking around Daemon can see that indeed, in the middle of the festivities and the dancing, the Kingsguards have created a private space, for them. "As you wish." Daemon says with a nods. "Like I told you, Its in the past, Aegon. I assure you. What I felt for Daenerys was nothing but a mere childhood crush, I moved on, a long time ago. Essos is the perfect place for this. The women there, Gods, I met this Red Priestress named Kinvar..." He stops himself when he sees the way Aegon is looking at him. For the first time, he sees some mistrust in those Tully's eyes.

"Anyway, its not really important. I do mourn the political opportunity the union with Daenerys meant for our Houses". 

"Peace" states simply Aegon. 

Daemon smiles. "Well, we are at peace". Aegon seems to be reflective for a moment about that. "My advisors are harrassing me over the fact that technically, you never bend the knee to me". There is tension between the two men all of sudden. 

"Your father bend the knee to my father, but the Crown needs more, Daemon". He hates how truly sorry Aegon is looking. "You have Blackfyre, you have the sword and my father's words, isn't that enough ?" He can't bend the knee to that man!

"It might be enough, for now. But only for now".

"I tend to live in the moment, anyway" a smile is forming on the corner of Aegon's mouth "if you excuse me, you _grace_ I would like to catch up with Daeneys". Aegon just signs towards the Kingsguards. 

***

The entire time of his conversation with Aegon, he was watching _her_. Watching her dance and move, in a very proper way. Far, far from the young girl, dancing with him wildly at Dragonstone, in the tune of Northern bawdy songs. She is clearly very uncomfortable, dancing with that fucker, Edmure Tully.

A fish trying to catch a dragon, the world is upside down. Time to put things right. He moves in front of them, blocking their way. He notices Dany, averting his gaze, Edmure looks at him, blinking a few times. "My Lord if you will excuse us, we are trying to dance".

"You try... the Queen is succeeding" using his body, he moves the Tully out of the way, grabbing Dany's hands. "Appologies, my Lord, sometimes my Northern's mouth is uncontrollable". The fish looks at them, blinking again a few times, before living. Muttering something on his way out, its not important.

What's important is the feeling of Dany in his arms, her smell... Gods, how much he has been missing her smell ? He dreamed of this moment, for so long. Yet in his dreams, Daenerys is not a mute looking at the floor. 

"Did I do something to offend you, my Queen ?" He asks, teasingly. 

For the first time, she is looking at him and there is a fire in her eyes. He's a brave man, he faced Dothrakis and Unsullied on the battlefield, yet now he's a bit afraid. "You left!" She says, accusatory.

Daemon swallows, hard. "Come on, little dragon..." 

"Don't call me that", she cuts him. harsh. 

He says nothing for a few seconds "I had to leave, Dany. I couldn't stay and watch..." again, he swallows with difficulty. 

"We could have left together" she says, unsure. He laughs "Like the star-crossed lovers of a Southern song ? Hunted by the Crown ?" Dany blushs, slightly. "You were never a romantic" she says with a sigh. 

"I object to that, I mean, Daenerys and Daemon ?" with his finger he points back and forth between them. "I couldn't write a song about us, but maybe it was written in the stars". Its so good to feel Dany relaxing in his arms. "Its too late, now" she says, regretful.

"I don't know about that. _Why do you think I came all this way ?"_ She raises her beautiful eyesbrows at that, in a cute, shocked expression. "Sorry, shit line, you know I'm not the best with words".

"I know that" she says in a breath.

_"Still, I'm serious, Dany, I came back, for you". The way she looks at him with so much hope, it breaks his heart. He doesn't last, the hope in her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Daemon. I'm the... Queen. I have a duty"._

"Love is the death of duty" once again she looks at him, shocked. He chuckles " A damn Targaryen told me that, believe it or not. I though you were the only decent Targaryen Dany... what a shock". She hits his arm "you Northern savage". 

"You can't do your duty, Dany. Not with Aegon" she is burning red, now. "I don't know what you mean". 

Its his turn to raise a brow. "Three years of marriage and no children ?" 

"We are trying" she whispers, furiously and with embarrassment. He laughs "are you wearing a wooden cock ? Sorry to tell you that, but its not how its works" 

_"Daemon"_ she tries to hush him. 

"In truth, I came to enjoy the life at the court of King Aegon VI Targaryen and I fully intent to enjoy the company of his Queen" his undertone is quite clear.

"Do you know, do you have any idea how dangerous this is ?" She whispers.

Daemon is whispering back to her ear. "We may die tomorrow, little dragon, but in the meantime, we will live!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably terrible at writing fluff and angst or any romantic feelings. I'm terrible at writing anything, anyway, hahaha.
> 
> Next chapter is the second part of this "flashback" then we go back to the present. 
> 
> Timeline wise, in this world, Rhaegar Targaryen was never conceived by Rhaella and Aerys. They only had two (living) children, Viserys, who was born early than in canon (but he was still younger than canon Rhaegar) and Dany. Aerys was not as antagonistic with Tywin as in canon, so no Duskendale and no mad Aerys.
> 
> After Aerys death, Viserys became King. He took Catelyn Tully as a wife (she was betrothed to Brandon Stark, though, like in canon) and she died, giving birth to Aegon, who is Viserys only child. 
> 
> Rhaegar Blackfyre, his sister Serra and their brother were the children of the last male heir of House Blackfyre (someone else than Maelys, an OC). Daemon/Jon is his grandson. 
> 
> In the present, Dany is pregnant with Daemon's child.


End file.
